BEIB built a new controller for a rapid tissue freezing device. The device cools a 100 n liter sample of tissue from room temperature to liquid helium temperature in less than one millisecond. The old controller had unstable timing and the magnet and solenoid driver cricuits were not fast enough or powerful enough. The new controller has been evaluated and two more are being constructed for various labs at NIH.